


Payback Is A Bitch

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie isn't the only prankster in the Weasley family and he learns it on Christmas Day.





	Payback Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Prompt:** by Maraudersaffair. Teddy/James - First kiss at a Burrow Christmas

Victoire loves her cousin. Jamie is caring, supportive and always ready to help. He is also a pain in the arse. He is loud, arrogant and a prankster. Loving him is easy. Liking him is at times challenging, like when he kept interrupting her and Teddy. It lasted for years, and it got to the point that she had her wand out, ready to jinx him as soon as she started to snog her boyfriend. Not really the best way to be with someone.

When she and Teddy broke up, she thought that the torture would continue, but Jamie shifted his obsessive attention toward Teddy. She still remembers when Teddy came out as bi, or more accurately he got pushed out of the closet by Jamie. She had already known, but she'd been the only one, until Jamie caught him and in typical Jamie's fashion, he ran to Harry, telling him that a man was attacking Teddy. Harry rushed to the rescue and poor Teddy got caught with his pants down, quite literally too.

She was shocked that Teddy never said anything, never complained about having Jamie follow him around, never griped about being interrupted, but then she figured it out. It started after Jamie finished school and started playing Quidditch. The boy is talented, that's for sure. Eighteen and already a member of the National Team. 

_A better player than his mother or Charlie. A much friendlier Potter than his father. A much better looking man than most._

Those were Teddy's words when Jamie's picture graced the cover of Quidditch Magazine, a month after leaving Hogwarts. Not words that most family members would say. No, their family's comments ranged from 'what a prat' to 'Merlin, he'll never shut up now'. That made Victoire wonder and now, after six months of watching and analysing, she can't believe that they didn't realise sooner why Jamie is such a pain in the arse with Teddy and why Teddy's hair gets a little more vibrant around him despite his antics.

They are in love. With each other! As far as she can see, there's only one thing to do.

"Hey, cousin." She sits on the floor next to Jamie. It's Christmas at the Burrow. There have been plenty of magical modifications made to the building to accommodate the sheer numbers of their family, but chairs still come at a premium. 

"What do you want?" he asked with a grin.

Jamie isn't stupid, Victoire knows that, so she needs to be careful. "I need you to do me a favour," she whispers. "I… Do you know that I broke up with Andrew?"

Jamie rolls his eyes. "Everyone knows. Grandma was hoping that she'd finally get to organise a wedding. Please, find someone. You're the oldest. We're counting on you."

Victoire almost laughs. If anyone thinks that their grandmother will be appeased by one wedding, he is seriously deluding himself. None of that is important now. "Well yes, but I think I know why I keep breaking up with my boyfriends." Not that she's ever wondered. Unlike her mother and aunts, she wants to have a career and not have to stop working because of children. With the average wizarding age being a hundred and fifty, she figures she can wait to get married until she's in her forties and still raise a child. Of course she doesn't say that. What she says is, "I think I might still have a thing for Teddy."

Oh, she wishes she had a camera right now. Jamie looks crushed and sad and confused. The pretty boy is used to being in control and Victoire gets a perverse joy in knowing that she's the one who can knock him down a peg or two. "I need to make sure."

"How?" he asks, trying to hide how conflicted he feels. She knows that he'd do anything for her, just like she knows that he loves Teddy.

She waits, pretends not to be sure, then waits some more until he's drinking and says in the most innocent tone she can muster, "I need you to kiss him."

He spits butterbeer all over the floor and she bites her lip to stop from laughing. She does her best to look pitiful. "Please, Jamie. You can find an excuse, can't you? I just… I've got to know and seeing him kiss someone else- well, I'd know."

Jamie makes an aborted gesture toward his hair. No one messes with his hair and the many spells he casts to make it look just right, not even Jamie himself. Victoire has had to wait for hours for Jamie to get ready so she knows first-hand. "I… are you sure?"

It's so nice to see the uncertainty in his always decisive cousin. "Oh yes, I can't think of any other way," she said, looking at Teddy or pretending to, because her attention is on Jamie. "Would you do this for me, Jamie?"

He hugs her tight and that gives rise to a sense of guilty, because no matter how annoying Jamie gets, he does care and she knows that he'd give up his own happiness for her. Then she remembers the many times that he interrupted her and feels better about this. After all, she's helping him, in her own way.

Jamie kisses her cheek before getting up. Subtle he is not and he goes straight for Teddy, who must know something's up. Teddy is pretty aware of people and he is an Auror. Right now, he's looking at Victoire with that knowing smile that tells her that he knows something is up, even if Jamie doesn't have a clue.

"Can you come with me?" James tells Teddy, before going upstairs to what was once her father's bedroom. Teddy follows him and Victoire goes up after a moment. Jamie makes sure to leave the door open enough that she can see and hear.

"Is everything all right?" Teddy asks.

Jamie nods, before rolling his eyes. "Stupid dare with Victoire. I should know better, but-"

Teddy laughs. "You can't help yourself. So what is she making you do?"

"I'm supposed to kiss a bloke, and I'm related to everyone else, besides you're the only one I'd trust" he mumbles. Victoire could just learn to like this shy version of her cousin, even though she knows it won't last.

Teddy's gentleness isn't a surprise, though. He put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and his hair turn a soft violet. "Have you ever?"

"Did you read about it in the papers?" Jamie answers. "Nope, then I haven't."

"You don't have to. We can tell her that you kissed me," he suggested and Victoire can hear the uncertainty in his voice. Teddy isn't buying what Jamie's selling, or maybe he knows Victoire so well that he knows there's more, but he's still going along.

Jamie looks up affronted. She knew he'd never go for that. It would be an insult to his Gryffindor pride, even if his excuse weren't a lie. "I can't do that. I won't lie to Victoire."

Teddy, always the patient one, smiles amused. "You could just say that you couldn't go through with it."

The look he gets in return is enough to tell them both that Jamie would never pick that option. "Seriously? Let her win? As if."

"You do know what the third option is, right?" Teddy asks, his hair turning an intense green while his eyes wrinkle with amusement.

"I get to see what it's like to kiss a real man," Jamie answers with a grin, because he won't go down without a fight. 

Victoire has to hand it to Jamie, when he commits to doing something, he will forge ahead no matter what. This isn't any different. He doesn't wait for Teddy, but steps closer and kisses him, not just a gentle press, but full on contact, teasing Teddy's lips open and slipping his tongue in, and Teddy doesn't let the opportunity go by. He pulls Jamie closer, tight against him. Victoire can see how well they fit together, how Jamie relaxes against Teddy, how Teddy's hair turns a vibrant red. She's not sure which one of the three loses their breath sooner, but then Teddy pulls back.

"Jamie," Teddy whispered.

"Merlin… this-" 

Victoire can hear the anguish in Jamie's voice and she's not that mean. She pushes the door open and stares at them with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "Don't worry, love. Teddy is all yours now."

Jamie looks at her with the same confusion he had before. "But-"

"You two were taking too long to kiss. It was that or a mistletoe. I thought this was better. You can carry on."

She barely finishes the sentence that Jamie attacks Teddy again, and really she should let it go. She really should, except getting them together was only part of her plan. "Mum, Dad," she starts yelling as she goes down the stairs. "Jamie and Teddy are kissing." She knows she's loud enough to be heard upstairs, because no humiliation would be complete otherwise.

When she gets downstairs everyone is looking at her and she shrugs off the accusations of manipulating the situation. "I picked Christmas day in our pool, and no one said we had to play fair."

Her father simply sighs, but Uncle George is cheering her on and when he approves, then she knows she did it right. "Now pay up." Oh yes, she'll be making bank on Jamie and his firsts from now on. 

Payback is a bitch!


End file.
